Culebras
Vampires or Culebras, as they are typically called, are a semi-reptilian race of immortal and feral creatures that feed on blood. In the series, they are people given the condition from the bite of another culebra. Origin Vampires are somehow related or descended from the Aztec snake gods, particularly a goddess. Culebras originated from Xibalba, the first realm, where they were nothing more than slaves to the demons. The Nine Lords of the night were faithful men and women who worshiped the serpent god (Amaru) and came from the first realm. The oldest of the Nine Lords (Amancio Malvado) sacrificed a woman into the pit transforming her into the 'mistress of the night' (culebra) and the harbinger of the next realm. Physiology According to Professor Tanner (a.k.a Sex Machine) these vampires look more like snakes than bats and have a reptilian form. These vampires are from Mesoamerican, Mayan or Aztec regions, unlike other vampires in the world, due to their appearance of reptiles (in other regions, vampires looks like rats or bats). These vampires have monstrous faces, cone-shaped fangs that fold up against the gums, flaked skin, vertical pupils, red/orange/yellowish glowing eyes (though Professor Tanner demonstrated having light blue eyes when transformed) and claws. Some vampires that were large in their human form become horned and burly. Some vampires have hardened scales while others have flaked skin like other snakes. The blood of the living is the main component of a vampire's diet whether from the source, from a cup or container, or from the flesh of humans, which vampires make into a raw delicacy. It is undetermined when vampires need to feed, how long they can go without feeding (as Carlos was trapped in the labyrinth for months presumably without a source for blood) and what ill affects it has on them if fail to feed, while it is known that they will lose themselves to their animal instincts and behavior due to their bloodlust. They can also consume human food, as seen when Sex Machine is eating a bowl of Frito pie, and when Richie Gecko is seen eating a steak/potato/vegetable dinner, but it's uncertain whether they gain sustenance from it, or simply do it to pass as human. Despite their monstrous traits, they still retain many human traits that allow them to further the illusion that they are normal humans,such as sweating and breathing. As such, they still need to sleep, which they do during the day time. Vampires even produce waste, as seen when a vampire urinated on Gonzalez and still grow hair like humans do, as seen when Carlos was shown to have grown a full beard and shaggy long hair after spending months in the labyrinth. Reproduction As far as we know, vampires were originally living humans until they were converted (also called being turned or sired) by another vampire. However it is possible that two vampires could produce a vampire in the typical way of human reproduction. A vampire who is responsible for a new vampire's creation is called a sire. A new vampire is a fledgling or progeny. This creates a bloodline from sire to progeny, similar to a familial bond as the sire's blood forever flows in the progeny's veins. In the series, vampires have a snake-like venom that is injected from their fangs into the human they turn and it gives the victim frightful and painful hallucinations, as well as giving them an agonizing fever and sickness, before they overcome their ailments and emerge completely transformed. When they are transformed, they change into their reptilian form and will mostly be feral if aroused by blood and will transform when blood is shed, while some of them are not as feral. Powers & Abilities Vampirism makes its victims immortal and gives them many supernatural powers. *'Immortality' - Vampires do not age nor decay and are immune to death by disease or sickness. * Accelerated Healing - Vampires heal from physical wounds much faster than humans without any lingering side effects of such injuries. As such, they are naturally more resilient to injuries and seem to not require medical attention when they are injured, while feeding may allow them to heal and recover faster. In addition, chronic illnesses, such as poor vision, are immediately corrected. For example, Richie was shot in the hand and had a large hole that caused him immense pain if too much pressure was applied to it. Upon transformation, the large wound healed rapidly and his vision was heightened, no longer requiring him to wear glasses.Culebras are shown to heal from gunshot wounds,stab wounds. Richie was even able to heal from being set on fire by Seth. Santanico was able to regenerate half of her skull being set on fire and even regenerated an eye. It is even stated by Tanner that he even regrew his penis after turnibg into a culebra. *'Superhuman Strength' - Vampires can strike, grab, restrain or dismember their prey with inhuman strength. With their strength, they are capable of easily defeating grown men, and sometimes other vampires, fairly quickly in direct physical combat, though burly vampires are a bit harder to kill, much like a large human. Due to a vampire's strength increasing with age, the 1,000 year old Santanico was able to eviscerate humans much bigger than her with ease, swing her hands through a person and maul them in one strike, and throw them with one hand across a room. Also, Carlos casually overpowered and killed two humans with his fangs and pushed Gonzalez through the air, though his being younger than Santanico makes him weaker than her. Regular vampires are as weak as humans and one human can easily defeat them until they are overpowered. Vampires that are centuries old will exert the force of any type of moving vehicle no matter there size or appearance while younger vampires have the strength of a human and can be more easily slain. Their are some instances when young vampire is in fact stronger than humans, even older ones if they are less feral than the older ones and know how to fight without going into feral hazes and becoming blood crazed. Scott in the series, killed a group of vampires in a minute with his fangs and mauled them to death with ease. *'Telepathy' - Santanico Pandemonium was able to communicate with Richard Gecko by the use of telepathy, as well as hypnotize, entrance and see, feel and know what others know just by being in their presence. Carlos already knew Kyle's name and everything Kyle knew and experienced after being in his presence, though it may have also been caused when he fed on Kyle. A vampire that so much as touches a human will instantly know everything that human knows. Culebras are also able to see, hear and even feel the past of the blood they've consumed. With obsidian, they can share memories with others. When feeding on humans or even Xiablans, the culebra can access the special or unique traits. An example of this, Richard Gecko acquired the Demon Jaguar tracking and combat skills by drinking the female warrior's blood *'Illusion Casting' - Santánico Pandemonium was able to appear only in the sight of Richard Gecko and causing to see feel and know things that other knew by her telepathic guidance. Her telepathic/empathic ability to feel, see, and know what Richie knew allowed her to follow him even when he was .Other culebra fo this by consuming the souls of a person. This is a form of illusion casting as they are projecting an image of that person *'Shapeshifting' - Vampires can shape-shift into a reptilian form that is stronger and far more feral than their human form or their regular vampire form. It causes them to mentally degenerate into mindless animals that can be killed easier as they are not as smart in a fight and are more blood crazed, though when partially transformed, they are simply more aggressive and can speak, while other are more like hungry zombies and even hunt in hoards or packs. They either have flaked or scaly skin with sometimes hardened scales and horns. It can allow a younger vampire to overcome and kill a group of other vampires and slaughter them in a minute if they are able to control themselves when transformed. The oldest of vampires are more adept in this and Scott was the only young vampire. They can also change into their victims, while this may be a form of telepathy or illusion casting, since their clothes change along with them. Carlos changed only his clothes and he saw himself as himself but with the officers clothes, while his reflection and everyone else saw and heard him as the officer. They can also partial shift their eyes or project their fangs. *'Flight' - Santánico was the only vampire to demonstrate having wings. While in a fight and not wanting her enemies to escape, her wings grew out of her back and lifted her quickly into the air. * Wall-Crawling - Vampires are capable of scaling on surfaces opposite to the ground and on walls, possibly with their claws. They retreated the first time they fought the humans and crawled onto the walls like insects and into wholes in the walls and ceilings, leaving the remaining humans trapped in the bar lobby. * Special Abilities - Richie stated that some Culebras can have a special ability, such as Santánico growing a pair of bat-like wings, Carlos able to crush someone like a boa constrictor and Amancio growing two extra pairs of appendages that look similar to a praying mantis. A vampire was able to spit venom into the faces of Santanico Pandemonium and Richie Gecko, sedating them both, which Amancio Malvado again used on Santanico. Weaknesses If vampires are killed, they and anything they wear turns to desert-like dust with no trace that it was ever a creature. As of season 2, vampires are incinerated into ambers when they are killed, along with at least most of what they are wearing at the time, while some accessories, like glasses, are left behind. *'Sunlight' - Direct, strong sunlight burns their skin and, if fully immersed in it, they will die and turn to dust along with what they wear. The touch of direct sunlight will either cause their skin to burn in smoke or be set ablaze. Only direct sunlight can harm a vampire, while one that remains in shade or shadows will remain unaffected by the sun. However, if a vampire has recently fed, it is able to walk in sunlight temporarily. *'Decapitation'- Cutting off a vampire's head will not directly kill a vampire, but seems to simulate a state similar to death. It's presumed that if the head is reattached to the body, it will regenerate. * Heart Destruction- Damaging or destroying their heart, the organ of blood and the source of their strength, usually by means of stabbing it, kills them and turns them and whatever they were into nothing but dust. * Culebra Venom - It appears that snake venom or maybe actual culebra venom incapacitate vampires, as demonstrated when Carlos poisoned the goblets of the councilors to the Nine Lords of the Night by having snakes spew venom into the goblets. Minutes after the counselors consumed the poisoned blood from the goblets, they choked and couldn't move and were paralyzed, allowing Carlos to kill several of them while they sat helpless at the dinner table. A vampire was able to sedate both Santanico Pandemonium and Richie Gecko by spitting venom in their faces, which Amancio Malvado also used this on Santanico later on. * Xibalban Weapons- A fatal injury, like slashed throat, from a weapon of Xibalba is capable of killing both demons and culebras. Vampires Culebras Gallery 6.png From-dusk-till-dawn-vampire-el-rey.jpg Santanico.png Pándemonium.png Narciso.png|Narciso Joaquin.jpg Victorbat.jpg Victor.jpg Tommy.jpg Tucker.jpg Karina.jpg Alice.jpg Emiliopic.jpg FangloriousBand.jpg AidenDarkSide.jpg Quixtla.jpg Hangman.jpg From dusk till dawn the series.santanico pandemonium.jpg Santanico 3.png Razor CharlieTV.png Razor Charlie.jpg RazorEddie.jpg Big Emilio.png Chet 2.png Doorman.jpg The Titty Twister House Band.png Richie Gecko.jpg Sex Machine 9.png Sex Machine 4.png Jacob 3 1x04.png Jacob 7.png Jacob 5.png Scott 2 1x03.png Frost 6.png Frost 2.png Maryvamp.jpg MaryNew.png JohnMary.jpg FDTD Johnny Madrid.jpg Ray Bob.png C.W..jpg Jesus.jpg Luther.jpg CatherineReece.jpg LupeVampire.png LupeFDTD2.png AmancioDuskTil.png CelestinoO.png Venganza.jpg XimenaShadyGlen.jpg Burt 3x03.png Machado.png Baki.jpg Ramon.jpg Ulises.jpg Carlos 3x08.png Carlos 6 1x02.png NineLords.jpg Lords.png RegulatorDusk.png Maiadusk.png PalomaG.png Cristobal.jpg CulebraAlonzo.jpg BeheadedAlonzo.jpg Alonzo.jpg Linda-3x01.png DocRianneCannonball.jpg Rianne.png Cannonball.png RafaInfante.png Arbiter.png Greely.png TheDriver.jpg See also Category:Species